Can't Wait to be Queen
Can't Wait to be Queen is the fourth episode of The Lion Guard. Press Synopsis When Simba leaves Kiara in charge of Pride Rock for the first time, Kion reluctantly agrees to obey her which proves difficult when Janja tries to take advantage of Kiara's inexperience and hatches a plot to take over the Pride Lands. Plot Kion is arguing with his sister, Kiara, over a tree which both want to use for sharpening their claws. Kiara argues that she found it first and for him to move aside, but Kion responds by telling her that he doesn't have to do as she says. Their father, Simba arrives and informs him that he does in fact need to do as she says. As it turns out, Simba needs to leave Pride Rock for a few days. An old friend, Aminifu, has passed away, and he must attend the funeral in Kilio Valley. As Kiara mentions that she vaguely remembers him, Simba explains that he was one of the first animals to return to the Pride Lands after he defeated Scar. He reminds her that he was once scared of his royal duties, and that he has faith in her. As Kion looks disappointedly towards his father, he also adds that he has faith in the Lion Guard as well. The next morning, Kiara watches as her parents leave the Pride Lands from the top of Pride Rock. Simba expresses concern to Nala of his concerns, though Nala believes he is more concerned over the tribute than he is of Kiara, since he is expected to speak a line in 'elephantese'. Zazu points out that the elephants are very fond of tradition, and that it shouldn't be too hard for him to say it. Simba isn't convinced, but Zazu promises him that he'll get him speaking the language in no time. In the nearest tree, Mzingo pops up, having heard everything. Intrigued, he flies away to investigate. Simba, still concerned, begins to doubt his position as king, tired of his duties. Zazu attempts to jog his memory on the better tasks associated with his title, and Nala urges Zazu to go in depth. He reminds Simba of the wonderful Duties of the King, and eventually, Simba feels at ease again, thanking Zazu for the reminder. Zazu promises him once again that he'll get him speaking elephantese in no time, causing Simba to become fretful once again. Back at Pride Rock, the Lion Guard sans Ono have heard the news. Beshte and Bunga see it as a positive event, Fuli knew it would happen eventually and Kion is still a little annoyed, reminding his friends that the position is temporary. He asks if anyone has seen Ono, since he is uncharacteristically late for morning patrol. They watch as he flies over to Pride Rock, and soon decide to investigate. Once they arrive, Ono is cleaning himself in preparation for Kiara's appearance, explaining that he has been asked to give her the morning report. Tiifu and Zuri appear, announcing Kiara's presence. Bunga bows down, and whilst Tiifu and Zuri believe it is appropriate behavior, Kiara thinks otherwise. She approaches Ono, though Kion expresses his anger at taking him away from the Lion Guard. Tiifu and Zuri are shocked at Kion's outburst, though Kiara goes on to ask Ono for the morning report. He reports that everything is clear from Mekundu Cliffs to Ukuni Woods, and that everyone is excited of her becoming Queen. He continues to inform her that the oryxes aren't fighting, the eland herd is migrating east along the river as expected, and that several new beehives were spotted along the path. Bunga is excited about the bees, considering them to be great snacks. Kiara thanks Ono, who thanks her back, much to Kion's further irritance as the egret fails to come up with a suitable title for Kion. Kion asks his sister if he can have Ono back, though Kiara becomes worried that the bees may sting the eland and send them into chaos. Kion admits he didn't think of that, to which Tiifu responds snarkily that he didn't have to as he is not the Queen. Kion is about to leave, when Kiara asks if the Lion Guard can divert the eland away from the bees nest. Tiifu and Zuri become excited, with this being her first royal decree. Kion agrees, though is once again annoyed at being ordered by his sister. Fuli, however, looks at it as a royal decree. Meanwhile, Simba is still struggling to grasp the elephantese language, despite numerous attempts from Zazu to help him learn. In frustration, Simba roars at Zazu, knocking him into a nearby puddle. Seeing her mate's frustration, Nala tries to comfort Simba, jogging his memory to what they had recently discussed. Simba thanks Nala, and calls Zazu back, who collapses in a heap from the roar. The Lion Guard find the bees, and Ono confirms that the eland are on their way. Mzingo watches nearby, hearing Kion's issue with his sister. Kion believes that, having been leader of the Lion Guard for longer than his sister has been queen, that he knows more on how to handle a situation like this. Since his sister couldn't tell him how to handle the situation, as opposed to moving the eland away from the bees as Kiara stated, he believes that the best solution is to move the bees. This plan backfires, and the bees chase after the Lion Guard, whilst Bunga eats some honey from a fallen beehive. The Lion Guard smash into the eland, creating more chaos. The Lion Guard return to Pride Rock covered in bee stings (except for Bunga, who is instead munching on a bee), and Kion insists that it wasn't a total disaster, though Kiara disbelieves him. Fuli and Beshte admit that, whilst most eland were moved, some were hesitant to trust the Guard. Kiara suggests that next time he listens to what she says, and reminds her brother that their father left her in charge, and Kion remarks that it's 'pretty hard to forget'. Meanwhile, Mzingo has informed Janja of the new queen, and finishes explaining how he barely escaped the bees himself. Janja then starts to realise that the siblings are squabbling between each other. And this gives Janja a plan. After mentioning how much of a shame it would be if their squabbles led to chaos in the Pride Lands, Mzingo adds that they could all benefit from such an event. Janja then tells Mzingo to give a message to the new queen. Back with the King, Simba is still practising his elephantese. Nala is sure her mate will get it, and questions Zazu on how far they are from their destination. Zazu then announces that they have finally reached Kilio Valley, and watch as elephants cover the corpse of Aminifu. Simba and Nala sorrowfully nuzzle one another as they watch from a distance, before finally walking over to join them. Soon, Mzingo has returned to Pride Rock, and begins to flatter Kiara. He offers her a peace proposal, direct from Janja, telling her that Janja has always wanted peace, and blaming Kion and the Guard's stubborn personality for not asking sooner. Kiara asks why he couldn't come over himself, though the vulture reminds her that Janja is not welcome in the Pride Lands, and that she must meet him in the Outlands, in neutral territory. Kiara tells him that she'll think about it, and tells Kion of the proposal. Kion reacts negatively, knowing that the hyena is setting up a trap for her to walk into. Kiara mistakes her brother's concerns for jealousy, over the fact that she might be right once again. When Kion reminds her that she's not really Queen just yet, Kiara disputes his statement, remarking that she is queen, and that she'll do what's best for the Pride Lands. In response Kion refuses to help her, and runs off. However, after storming off, Mufasa appears in the clouds to Kion, sensing his troubles. Kion explains, and Mufasa reminds him that his sister will always need his support... especially if she's wrong. Kion realises what he has to do, and rushes back to Pride Rock to find his Tiifu and Zuri alone. He asks them where she is, and finds out that his sister has already left. Disgusted at her 'advisors', he calls for the Lion Guard who are resting in The Lair of the Lion Guard, and they rush off to save Kiara. In Kilio Valley, the funeral has begun, and Simba is about to give his speech. However, when reciting the words, instead of saying the elephant idiom 'he had good on him', he mispronounces the words, and instead proclaims that 'he had poop on him'. Simba, Nala and Zazu become concerned, though Aminifu's daughter Ma Tembo laughs, saying that he indeed had poop on him. She thanks Simba, believing that the best thing to do is remember the good times they had. Meanwhile, Kiara has arrived at the Outlands, hoping to finally make peace with Janja. However, she soon realises that something is wrong, and that she's made a mistake. As Janja, Cheezi and Chungu approach the queen, Janja announces his plan. With Kiara in his grasp, Simba will have no choice but to hand the Pride Lands over to them. Ono scours the Outlands, locating Kiara. The hyenas meanwhile circle around Kiara, and a couple of them leap at her. Kiara's agility secures her victory, though this is short lived as Janja pins her down. Before he can do anything, Kion arrives, much to Kiara's surprise. This doesn't phase Janja, as his clan is up 6-2. Suddenly, the rest of the Lion Guard join Kion and Kiara, marking the numbers as equal. Janja makes a quick retreat, and his clan flees back into the depths of the Outlands. Kiara apologises to her brother for not listening about trusting Janja, to which Janja replies that he can hear them. Kion also apologises to his sister for not listening to her about the bees. They arrive home, and soon, Simba, Nala and Zazu arrive home themselves. Kiara asks how the tribute went, and although Simba is hesitant to respond, Nala tells them that it went great in the end. Simba then asks if any trouble occurred during their absence. Kiara is about to say something, until Kion interrupts and tells him that it's nothing they couldn't handle, adding that she'll be a great queen someday. Appearances Characters *Kion *Kiara *Simba *Scar (mentioned) *Nala *Zazu *Mzingo *Twiga (debut and silent cameo) *Hyrax (silent cameo) *Mbuni (silent cameo) *Gumba (silent cameo) *Male Mongoose (silent cameo) *Muhanga (silent cameo) *Muhangus (debut and silent cameo) *Male Bushbuck (silent cameo) *Male Crocodile (silent cameo) *Shingo (silent cameo) *Fuli *Beshte *Bunga *Ono *Zuri *Tiifu *Janja *Chungu *Cheezi *Aminifu (debut and silent cameo) *Ma Tembo (debut) *Zito *Mufasa *Tano *Nne Locations *Pride Lands *Pride Rock *Outlands *Broken Rock *Mekundu Cliffs (mentioned) *Ukuni Woods (mentioned) Groups *Simba's Pride *Ma Tembo's Herd *Janja's Clan Animals *Lions *Hippopotamuses *Egrets *Cheetahs *Honey Badgers *Hyenas *Vultures *Aardvarks *Ostriches *Elephants *Hornbills *Giraffes *Gorillas (mentioned) *Hyraxes *Baboons *Oxpeckers *Fishes *Weavers *Grey-Headed Bushshrikes *Bee-eaters *Gazelles *Turacos *Mongooses *Zebras *Monkeys *Bushbucks *Crocodile *Porcupines *Chimpanzees *Bees *Fleas *Elands *Oryxes (mentioned) References fr:La future reine Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Media